


Rooftops

by whitemooncow



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Reader got that RAGE, Sang-chul is a pussy bitch, Yui dies?, what the hell did I just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemooncow/pseuds/whitemooncow
Summary: Moral of the story: Don't try blackmailing an angry employee on the rooftops.For all those people who just want to see Yui suffer for once.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete trash. I will most likely delete and rewrite this sometime when I find the motivation. It was supposed to be longer and actually good but I lost the will to write. Enjoy this crackfic, I guess :)

The breeze was chilly, especially on the rooftop of the Hirahara Corporate Building. [Name] shivered, teeth clacking together. Fuck, it was really cold. Thoughts swirled around in her head as she took a slow drag from her Juul, the distinct scent of mango filling her senses. What a day it’s been.

_ I can’t believe Christmas is right around the corner. I don’t feel cheerful at all. I hope that shady bitch Yui burns in hell. Sang-Chul, too, that piece of absolute dogshit. Can’t believe I thought you were hot when we first met. But then you had to go and open your big fat ugly mouth. _

If [Name] had to describe Yui Hirahara in one world, she would use the word, snake. That is what Yui was, through and through. God, the nerve of that whore. [Name] really couldn’t believe what Yui had said to her. She had always been a two-faced rat, but [Name] hadn’t ever stopped to consider the depths of her tyranny. The first straw was assigning her as Sang-Chul’s assistant. [Name] had been going crazy the past couple months, wishing she could just sucker punch the lazy fuck and call it a day. What an absolute snob. But Yui hadn’t stopped there.

No. 

Yui decided that to add to all of that, she was gonna run [Name]’s family’s ramen noodle restaurant out of business, just because she could. And then to make measures just a tad bit worse, she deducted [Name]’s pay for “not listening to her supervisor.” What a shitty excuse to deduct pay. Did Yui really believe that [Name] was simply going to listen to Sang-Chul when he told her to “put all the files under the folder called ‘waste of time’” or was she just severely trying to get on [Name]’s nerves? It had to be the latter. Either way, [Name] was on her last fucking nerve. All it would take at this point was one last push to set her on fire.

And oh. Here comes the very snake at the center of [Name]’s frustrations. Think of the devil and she will appear. Unfortunately.

High heels clicked louder and louder as the bitch walked towards her near the edge of the roof. [Name] rolled her eyes for the millionth time as the snake came to stand behind her, a foot away. Too close for [Name]’s comfort. Then again, any amount of space was too close for [Name] when it came to this hoe.

“Have you learned your lesson, dear? I truly am sorry for what happened to your family’s restaurant. It’s a shame I never got to try the food. That being said, fried chicken was never really my taste.”

[Name] could imagine the chilling smile on her face even though she had her back turned towards the sunset, away from Yui. Her tone was mocking, her words carrying the opposite meaning of what was actually coming from her mouth.

_ Bullshit. You don’t give a single fuck about me or my family, you selfish cunt. _

“Why are you here, Yui? To torment me? Don’t you think you’ve done enough of that already?”, [Name] gritted out in frustration.

“Torment you? I would never do anything of the sort. I’m sorry if it came across in that manner, sweetie. I only have your best interests at heart. That being said, moving forward, I do hope you’ll be compliant with me from now on. You need the money, don’t you? I’m aware that your payment has been docked but if you complete the next task I have for you, that may just change.” 

_ Task? Ha! This bitch is gonna attempt to blackmail me, AGAIN! Hell no. _

[Name] swiveled around, pocketed the Juul, and stepped towards the snake in front of her.

“No”, she spat in her face, “I won’t be your pawn any longer.”

She tried to walk around her as she seethed with rage, trying to get as far away from Yui as possible.

But the fucker was too fast as she grabbed onto [Name]’s wrist in an attempt to control her.

[Name] used her other arm to shove the snake off of her, the iron grip on her wrist nearing painful. As she finally pushed Yui away from her, she almost fell back as she witnessed Yui falling back as well.

Right over the railing.

_ Oh shit. That's not good. _

[Name] rushed to the railing and leaned over to see Yui falling and falling and falling and then finally a resounding thud ringed in her ears as Yui’s head cracked onto the pavement. Blood was pooling from her body. [Name] couldn’t process what was going on at all.

_Fuck, is_ _she dead? Oh fuck, I'm gonna go to jail, aren't I?_

She rushed back into the building, making her way to the first floor. Rounding the corner, she smacked straight into a surprised Jayce. Yeong-gi and Sang-chul trailed behind him as well. Jayce’s surprise morphed into delight at seeing [Name], but one look at her shocked face caused concern.

“You good?”, he asked, hoping for the best. [Name]’s eyes shot to his as the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

“I think I just accidentally pushed Yui Hirahara off the roof. She might be dead.” 

All three men dropped their jaws in absolute shock. No one said a word.

Something suddenly clicked in [Name]’s head and she looked away.

_ To hell with it. _

She shrugged as she looked at the three men again, her eyes centering on Sang-chul and the stupid look on his face. Rage filled her once more as she thought about his shit-eating grin and the way he just loved to piss her off. She clenched her hand into a fist.

_ If I'm already gonna go to jail, then I might as well just... _

She walked up to him and delivered the blow of a century in the form of a beautiful uppercut into his jaw. He sputtered pathetically as she wasted no time in grabbing the back of his neck and bringing his face to connect with her knee with a loud smack. He dropped to the floor as he lost consciousness. At this point, Jayce and Yeon-gi's jaws had dropped through the floor.

_ Wow. He passed out in two hits. What a weakling.  _

Slowly, Jayce brought up his palm to [Name] and she gave it a good smack, high-fiving him.

[Name] stood up completely, finishing off her display by spitting in Sang-chul's face and flipping up her middle finger as she began walking out of the building entirely.

Fuck this place.

“I QUIT MOTHERFUCKERS”, she yelled in satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one day after a realization. I was rereading ily and I was thinking “Man I really wanna throw Yui off a fucking 40-floor building and watch her skull crack on the pavement. That would be super satisfying and everyone ends up happy that way” and I was like well it’s too bad I can’t do that. BUT THEN. I was like: “Alas, fanfiction exists for this reason. lets fucking GOOO” and this was the result. 
> 
> p.s. fuck Juul nicotine is trash and I don’t judge ppl for using it but I would never do so myself this is completely for the meme.


End file.
